


【農橘】吃醋

by akayum



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:26:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akayum/pseuds/akayum
Summary: *農橘*OOC*一切皆為瞎掰，不要太在意細節*勿上升真人*圈地自萌





	【農橘】吃醋

有些人的出生就是為了讓人擁戴。而我們的責任，就是扶助他們，讓他們受萬人景仰。

這是陳立農家的家訓，是從他還沒開始學會講話和走路，就被父親灌輸的觀念。從小他都以為這不過是他父親在唬他，哪有可能有人天生就能讓人崇拜，直到他遇見了那個男人，那個像貓的男人。

看起來總是懶洋洋的，很難懂，有時候難以親近，可是卻又可愛得讓人想要接近和擁有。

他是林彥俊，林家的接班人。

第一次相遇，是五歲那年過年的時候，父親帶著他去林家拜訪林老爺。從小陳立農都算得上是個守規矩的乖寶寶，所以父親也放心地讓他自己一個人到花園玩。

「真無聊。」陳立農一個人在花園裡轉了一圈，最後坐在了花園角落的一塊巨石上自言自語。「唉……為什麼我不能留在家裡看電視……」

「我也覺得很無聊啊……小芙怎麼還沒找到我啊……」

從陳立農的身後響起了一陣軟軟的聲音，他嚇了一大跳，直接從石頭上摔了下來。

「我很可怕嗎？」

當陳立農重新站起來，看到石頭的後面站著一個看起來跟自己差不多大的男孩，雙手抱住一個有半人高的公仔，西瓜頭圓圓臉，小貓一樣的嘴，眼睛大大的很有神，像是星空一樣吸引人。他忍不住一直盯著男孩的眼睛看，呆呆的一直看著。男孩忽然掩起嘴笑了，眼睛笑得彎彎的，非常可愛，可愛得讓陳立農也跟著一起笑了。「你好呆喔﹗」

被吐槽了的陳立農有點不好意思，摸了摸後腦勺。

「你是誰？我都沒見過你，你怎麼會在這裡？」男孩走近了陳立農。

「我今天跟父親來拜訪林老爺的……」陳立農看到靠近了的男孩，不由得有點緊張，「你叫什麼名字？」

「……問別人名字之前不是要先報上自己的名字嗎？」男孩有點不滿地戳了戳陳立農的頭。

「我叫陳立農，你可以叫我農農。」

「農農？好奇怪的名字，哈哈！」男孩看到陳立農因被取笑而不滿地皺起眉頭，「好吧，既然你誠心誠意地問了，那我就大發慈悲告訴你吧﹗我是……」

「林彥俊！」又是一把甜甜的童音從陳立農的身後響起，還沒來得及反應，眼前的男孩就抱著公仔往他的身後飛奔。

「小芙你好慢喔，我都等到肚子餓了。」

「你有什麼時候肚子是不餓的……他是誰？」被稱為小芙的，也是個可愛的小孩，個子小小的，中長髮，瀏海被抓起來綁成了小噴泉，身上穿著粉紅色的長T，蓋得小小的燈籠褲褲管若隱若現。當小芙看到陳立農直直地看著他們的時候，也警戒地回瞪，小手一拉，把比自己高半個頭的男孩和公仔藏在身後。

被敵視了的陳立農有點難過，男孩從小芙的身後走了出來，站在了兩人的中間，「小芙，他是農農，是新朋友；農農，他是小芙。啊、我叫彥俊啦﹗」

過了很久陳立農才發現，那個被自己叫了六年的「小芙妹妹」其實是個男孩子，而且是個無論打架還是嘴巴都很厲害的男孩子，不過這是後話。

陳立農捧著餐盤回到了客廳，電視機響著，播著不知名的電影，林彥俊卻不見了……好吧，他發現了沒被沙發檔住的地板上，露出了那個人前陣子偷染的藍色頭髮……最近很累嗎？陳立農心想。

放下餐盤，陳立農隨手拿起放在一邊的外套，輕輕地蓋在林彥俊的身上後轉身準備離開。

「陳立農你這個時候應該要吻我的額頭才對。」林彥俊沒有張開眼睛，嘟著嘴說。

有點搞不懂林大少的意思，陳立農回過頭，不解地看著林彥俊。

「電視劇是這樣演的啊！你很愛我，所以看到可愛的我在地板上睡著了，要過來公主抱把我抱上床去。不過看在你準備了好吃的份上，我都已經把要求降到在我額頭上吻一下了啊，陳立農你竟然沒照做！你不愛我了！」為了強調最後一句，林彥俊還從地板上爬起來，用力地指著陳立農。

「每天都這麼忙了你哪裡來的電視劇啊……」看到林彥俊打算跳起來反駁，陳立農立刻把餐盤捧出來，塞到他的面前，「你今天說要吃的牛小排，快點吃，冷了就不好吃了。」

食物的吸引力比較大，讓林彥俊一瞬間忘了要追究「愛或不愛」這件事。

看到林彥俊被食物吸引走了，陳立農才開始了今天一天的工作。是的，表面上他是名大律師，有自己的律師事務所，年輕才俊事業有成；然而在台面下，陳律師同時也是林家大少爺的助理。

父親年輕的時候是這樣做的，他只不過是繼承了這樣的工作罷了。

文件要審批，為了方便林大少爺閱讀，要好好的分類和畫註腳，為林彥俊安排第二天的會議和行程，也要幫忙準備一些交際應酬的事宜，最後，就輪到了自己上庭要看的文件和案例。等到公事處理完之後，剛好林少爺就看完了每天必看的文藝電影，這時候，陳律師就要侍候林少爺就寢。每個晚上都總能分秒不差地完成所有的工作，完美得讓人嘖嘖稱奇。

這個晚上，當陳立農看完最後一頁案例之後，伸了伸懶腰，準備催促林大少爺刷牙睡覺，一回頭，「阿……啊呀﹗」

林彥俊不知道什麼時候搬了張椅子反坐在他身後，眨巴著大眼睛瞪著他看。「陳立農你這樣不及格喔。陳叔不是說了要『泰山崩於前而色不變』嗎？」

問題是你比泰山崩了更可怕啊。陳立農在心裡默默吐槽。

看到陳立農只是看著他，沒動作也沒說話，林彥俊不開心的感覺在心裡發酵，所以現在是怎樣？小時候一直跟在自己的屁股後面「阿俊」、「阿俊」的叫，還常說什麼「最喜歡阿俊」，可是現在呢？

呵，男人。

眼前的林彥俊臉色越來越差，陳立農也大概猜到了他在想什麼，咧嘴一笑，「阿俊……」

話還沒講完，就被林彥俊一把抓住領帶，扯近，親上。「你是不是在外面有了別人？」除了這個，林大少爺想不到別的原因了。從七歲時第一次見面就喜歡上這個大兔子，從那個時候開始兩個人就行影不離，林彥俊無法想像陳立農會有不愛他的一天，一想到這裡，平時呼風喚雨慣了的林彥俊完全沒有了氣勢，「如果…如果你真的……」

「阿俊在說什麼呢？」陳立農皺起眉頭，拉過林彥俊，抱在懷裡，「如果我真的在外面有別人，那你準備怎麼辦？」

大大的眼睛瞬間積聚起了水氣。

「是你先開始的！我們之間是你先開頭的，是你先說喜歡我的，你不能夠喜歡別人、不可以跟別人在一起，不可以。」林彥俊根本冷靜不下來，林彥俊側坐在陳立農腿上，抓著陳立農的衣領認真的說，眼睛紅的像兔子。

「你先別激動，先聽我說。」陳立農安撫著林彥俊，慘了，這下玩大了。

林彥俊正激動著，什麼話都聽不進去，對陳立農這樣的話，聽在耳裡只覺得對方在敷衍他，林彥俊乾脆轉身跨坐在陳立農腿上面對著陳立農。

「他有比我好嗎？有比我喜歡你嗎？」說話間，林彥俊就搭著陳立農肩膀開始用自己的屁股磨蹭著陳立農的跨部。自從十八歲讀大學開始，兩個人就搬到外面一起住，直到現在也要十年了，沒有家人的束縛，兩個人做愛的次數就多了，也造成了林彥俊非常了解如何才能挑逗陳立農的情慾。由於今天工作很多、人很累的關係，所以此時陳立農的反應並不像平常那樣迅速，這種反應更是讓林彥俊緊張了起來。

林彥俊攀住的陳立農肩膀，將頭湊了過來直接親上了陳立農的嘴，熱情的用舌頭探進陳立農的嘴裡攪弄著，胸口也在陳立農的胸前磨蹭起來。心存誘惑的想法，林彥俊比平常更加放得開，動作因此很大，嘴裡不住的發出呻吟聲。

在他這樣的行動下，陳立農硬了起來。

感覺到自己的臀部被一根硬物抵著，林彥俊知道自己的努力有了成果，林彥俊伸手抓住陳立農的陰莖，「你看，他有我好嗎？」就罷，林彥俊蹲到地上。

林彥俊將陳立農的褲子扒下，掏出了陳立農的肉棒，張嘴就含了進去。

林彥俊的舌頭貼著陳立農的柱身，舌尖一勾一勾的像是蟲子順著陳立農的陰莖慢慢的往下爬，伴著舌頭林彥俊也越含越深，直到陳立農的龜頭都頂到他的喉頭為止。

粗壯的肉棒將林彥俊的嘴巴填得滿滿的，只是就算如此，陳立農的性器仍有大半留在外頭。被頂到喉嚨的感覺絕對不舒服，但林彥俊卻是調整了自己的姿勢，做出了深喉。

陳立農吐了口氣，也放棄了和林彥俊溝通的想法，現在如果不順著他，誰知道一向大膽的他又會做出什麼驚人的事來。

他永遠記得高中時，小女孩們情竇初開，一直只是往陳立農的抽屜塞情書，林彥俊也只是嘟著嘴自己生悶氣，直到其中一個膽子大的女生，當著林彥俊的面，撲進自己的懷裡，還往他臉上親了口。當時的林彥俊當場氣得把手裡的鋼筆硬生生的掰斷了，斷開的塑料殼子插進了他的手心，流出了血，到現在他的手心裡還是有個小小的傷口。之後的一個星期裡，林彥俊一句話都沒跟他說過，直到傳出那個女孩被人糟塌的傳聞。那個女孩再次出現在他們面前，攔著他一直否認著、解釋著傳聞，而林彥俊則是遠遠地站著，像隻孤獨又驕傲的獸。當時陳立農看了那個女孩一眼，撥開她，往林彥俊身邊走去。「自不量力地覬覦著她配不上的東西，是要付出代價的。」林彥俊說。陳立農不知道那個傳聞是不是真的，也不想知道林彥俊在後面做了什麼，他只知道，這樣的林彥俊對他來說有致意的吸引力；他只知道，他會一輩子寵著這樣無法無天的林彥俊，縱容著他做任何事。

回過神來，林彥俊已經把他的硬挺含住了。在陳立農的世界裡，林彥俊是高貴而且不可沾污的，所以他很少要求林彥俊給他口。林彥俊才被頂到喉頭一次，就不住的想反胃，不適應感讓他最後還是放棄，他將陳立農的性器吐出，只含著陳立農的龜頭吸吮起來，舌尖一下一下的頂著陳立農的馬眼，將上面溢出的液體通通舔掉。一邊幫陳立農口交他還一邊抬眼看著他，此時的林彥俊雙眼微紅，這角度看下去更是有種卑微的祈求感，深入骨髓的認知和眼前的美景，這種反差讓陳立農更加興奮了。

林彥俊的手搭在陳立農的大腿上，頭部不住上下的動著，含吮的動作不停。

「阿俊……」

陳立農只是喊了他一聲，語氣中的稱讚和鼓勵林彥俊是感受的一清二楚，這使他更加的賣力了。只是他這樣弄了近十分鐘，吸舔的嘴巴都痠了，陳立農卻還是沒有要射的跡象。林彥俊乾脆邊幫陳立農口交邊脫起了自己的褲子，只是隨便扯下了褲子露出一半的臀部，他就用手開始開拓了起來，這姿態怎麼看怎麼的淫蕩。 他的速度很快，態度比起陳立農要來的急迫很多，只是草草用手指頭攪弄自己的肛穴兩下就起身坐到陳立農腿上了。

林彥俊的雙腳踩在椅子上，一手攀著陳立農的肩膀另一手扶著他的肉棒對準了自己的後穴，深呼吸一口氣就坐了下來。

「嗯…」林彥俊哼了一聲，努力的放鬆自己，然後一吋吋的將陳立農納入了自己體內。

林彥俊坐到底的時候陳立農也忍不住跟著鬆了口氣，實在是因為他並沒有擴張到位，雖然並不算是非常乾澀到寸步難行，但還是緊的讓陳立農有些疼。

粗壯的肉棒將林彥俊的腸道破開，他早就熟悉了這個男人的入侵，肉穴在他有意識的放鬆身體之下很快的就變得柔軟，吸附在陳立農的柱身，密合的沒有一點空隙。

「唔…立農…」終於吃進了陳立農整根肉棒，林彥俊的腰身有些發軟，只是這個時候他還不忘記隨著他呼吸的時候收縮肛穴，一緊一鬆的夾著陳立農的性器，「他有我好嗎？」

林彥俊一邊說，一邊親陳立農的臉。

陳立農心疼地伸手捧住他的臀瓣揉捏了起來，親著他的嘴，林彥俊配合度很高的和陳立農舌吻起來，一句玩笑話，居然讓驕傲的林彥俊為了他做到這個地步。想著兩人吻得更加激烈，唇舌交纏發出了嘖嘖聲響。

陳立農把林彥俊抱起來，壓到書桌上，把桌上的文件幾乎都掃到了地上，將他身上還穿著的上衣脫掉，順著唇瓣往下親去。

「農…立農…幹我…」林彥俊迷濛著雙眼，雙腳緊緊的纏著陳立農的腰，渴望的對著陳立農說。

不用他說陳立農也是要讓他忘記繼續為剛剛的玩笑這糾結下去，陳立農大力的擺動起了腰身。

「嗯……立農……啊……」

陳立農的動作很大，每一次的抽插都用力的頂著林彥俊的敏感點，這種直接的刺激弄得林彥俊沒多久就丟盔棄甲，扭著腰身想要擺脫，但是盤住陳立農腰的腳卻是更加的用力，擺明了他其實很享受。

長年被陳立農插弄的肛穴柔軟而有彈性，林彥俊就算被陳立農幹的有點神智不清，卻還是記得要配合著陳立農的動作收縮，夾的陳立農也是越發的舒爽。

陳立農趴伏在他身上挺動著腰身，看著他的臉因為快感而漸漸發紅，看起來沒剛剛那麼可憐了。

陳立農看著他，眼前的模樣慢慢地跟記憶中初見時的樣子重疊。

陳立農情不自禁地突然開口喊他的名字，「阿俊…」

陳立農只是突然喊了林彥俊一下，他卻突然的就迎來了高潮。他的肉穴緊縮，陰莖發脹的射了出來，精液沾到了他和他的胸腹。

「嗯──」林彥俊的表情有瞬間的失神，他喘著氣。

這種反應讓陳立農覺得非常興奮，所以忍不住壓著他的腰腹，又喊了他一次。

「阿俊。」

陳立農再次喊出他名字的時候，林彥俊終於反應了過來，臉上的紅暈更甚，連耳朵都變得紅通通的。

「立、立農…嗯……」

比起剛剛大膽的勾引著陳立農做愛的林彥俊，陳立農覺得他此時這種害羞的樣子更加可愛，看著他陳立農忍不住心中一動。

從五歲第一次見面開始，林彥俊在他心中就有著最特殊的地位。林彥俊是他的童年玩伴，是他父親所說的那個必須扶助的王，是他的目光所在，是他的光。

陳立農對他做下了承諾，或者說是陳立農在為他的王宣誓忠誠。

「我沒有他。」陳立農說，「我只有你。」

陳立農咬著他的耳朵，在他還沒來得及反應過來之前就把他翻了個身，改從後背的姿勢幹他。

「立農…農農…慢些嗯…啊…」

後進的姿勢能讓陳立農插的更深，陳立農掰開林彥俊的臀部，看著自己粗硬的紫紅色肉棒插進他的肉穴之中，拔出的時候則會翻出的紅色嫩肉。

陳立農咬著林彥俊的肩膀，一下又一下地插入又抽出，將他又幹射了一次，這才偃旗息鼓的射進他體內，熱燙的精液射在他的腸道內，使的林彥俊忍不住抖了一下。他早已被陳立農給弄得身體發軟，上半身癱軟在書桌上，在陳立農拔出性器之後，還一時沒有緩過來。林彥俊雖然給陳立農幹射了兩次，但好歹也不是第一次了，他有些艱難的用手撐起身體，轉過身來撲向陳立農。

「你給我講清楚！」

陳立農發誓，他見證了軟燸的小兔子一秒變炸毛的野貓。

好不容易終於把林彥俊安撫好了、哄去睡覺了，有時間整理剛剛撥到地面上的文件，和好好回味難得被人發現的林彥俊的這一面。從小被教育著是生而為王的人，林彥俊一直以來都讓人感到疏離，所有的情緒都不應該外露，即使是親密如陳立農，也只能比外人看到多一點點而已。今天林彥俊的情緒反應更多了，也更像個人了，陳立農開心地笑了。

偶爾吃吃醋，真的更有益健康吧！

(哪裡來的結論啊)

//END//


End file.
